


smudged lipstick

by briannarose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Kissing, Making Out, Smoking, Sonic Screwdriver Used as a Sex Toy (Doctor Who), Vibrator, and does her makeup, head - Freeform, it is FILTH, kinda soft, mentions of izzy flint, neck kisses, reapplies her lipstick in the bathroom, so tag update for pt 2, tag update for pt 3!!!, yaz dresses up the doctor, yaz fucks the doctors throat with her sonic, yaz licks alcohol off thirteens neck, you love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannarose/pseuds/briannarose
Summary: She tasted like wine and fruit and alcohol, and it was heaven.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 52
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty awful, i'm sorry, but i hope u enjoy <333  
> possible nsfw part two if u want it!

“Yaz, don’t cry! Don’t cry, look at you, you’ve put all this effort in to that eye makeup stuff and you’re gonna cry it off,” the Doctor said sadly, a hand on Yasmin’s shoulder in a delicate act of affection as she gently blotted underneath her eyes with a tissue.

All the Doctor had heard, all week, was about this party she was going to. Yaz had a date she was bringing, and it was all so perfect, and despite the jealousy that tingled every time she heard the name mentioned, the Doctor had been happy for her. After everything, Yasmin had deserved this, a night to unwind and have fun with someone she’d really liked.

Yasmin was already dressed up and ready to go, until the date had cancelled on her and the horrible truth had unravelled itself.

Despite her tears, the Doctor was a little intimidated by Yaz like this, she looked beautiful. Her dark waves were thrown up into a high ponytail, strands of hair let loose at the temples to frame her face. She wore large gold hoop earrings and a chain necklace that matched in colour. The Doctor felt almost bad for looking at her body with such undisguisable want, but the tight-fitting dress was something she rarely ever saw her in. It was a deep blood red, satin, and clung to her shape perfectly. The Doctor’s cheeks had been similar in colour when Yaz stepped foot into the Tardis wearing it, black heels clicking against the floor.

It wasn’t until she saw Yasmin’s heartbroken expression that her own hearts sank, and she hurried over to her to get to the bottom of the problem, and somehow despite being so awkward, try to help.

“It was… It was all a joke, she wasn’t even a real person, Doctor!” Yaz had explained, eyes welling with tears that she so desperately tried to hold in. An evil, organised joke through Facebook, all to ruin her night and her self-esteem. 

It took great effort for the Doctor to not erupt in anger, how could someone do this to Yaz? _To_ _my Yaz_.

With teary eyes, she continued, “It was Izzy and her mates. I thought this was all over, I mean, how in this day and age is me liking girls still something funny enough to break my heart over?”

“Flint? Izzy Flint?” the timelord pried, jaw clenched. Everything she’d been told about Izzy Flint, how she’d bullied Yaz and made her school life hell. How she’d instilled anxiety in her and driven her to run away, contemplating taking her own life. And now this, as a grown adult, she hadn’t given up.

“Yeah… And now I have no one to go with, its too embarrassing to show up on my own. Izzy’s gonna be there I think. Its ruined Doctor it’s all ruined, I really thought I… God, I’m so stupid!”

Every other time she’d been invited to a party or on a night out, the Doctor had turned it down. Said parties weren’t her thing, but she knew that the person stood before her had looked forward to this night for so long. She’d clearly spent hours getting ready too, and now would go home and sit by herself to wallow in her tears, and the thought crushed the Doctor.

“You have me. You always have me. I’ll go, okay? I’ll be your date to this party. You’ll have to help me out a little in the, you know, presentation department, but..” the Doctor chuckled, hand coming to cup Yasmin’s cheek tenderly, eyes searching her friend’s brown ones in an attempt to calm her.

She smiled gladly when she received a small nod, like a weight had been lifted off her in knowing she could help, make this night a good one like it was meant to be, despite Flint’s torment.

Mood lifted a little, Yaz took the Doctor by the hand and guided her up the stairs and through to the wardrobe with eagerness. Her friend always wore virtually the same thing, so getting the chance to dress her up seemed fun.

It was overwhelming every time, with how the wardrobe seemed endless, rows and rows of clothing of all sizes and styles, for all genders and time periods and planets. Luckily, the Tardis had a neat way of keeping it all organised and catalogued, so up onto the second floor and to the far left, was the perfect place to look. It was mostly 90s, tons of dresses that Yaz could choose from. She knew going for something too recent, you know, the whole PrettyLittleThing-esque look would probably be a little too much for the Doctor to handle, so opting for a more classic styling would be easier on her.

She swiped through the garments hung on the rack while the Doctor watched, awkward and nervous. Certain dresses that Yasmin considered made her grimace, it wasn’t anything about her friends taste but rather her own insecurity, that’s why she tended to keep her new feminine body covered up in androgynous fashion.

A black dress was handed to her eventually, form-fitting and off shoulder. She didn’t need to be told, sauntering away to the little changing cubicle and squeezing herself into the dress.

Her small voice echoed, “Yaz? Could you, uh…”

“Yeah, course. Come here babe,” Yaz said understandingly, helping the flustered blonde with the zip at the back of her tight dress. It was knee length, so nothing too over the top, but the tightness of it and the off the shoulder sleeves made it sexy. Her collarbones were perfectly on display, and her figure was complimented by the shaping of the dress.

Looking in the mirror at her reflection was quite an experience indeed, but admittedly she quite liked it. It was just different, that was all.

“You look amazing. Do you like it?” Yasmin asked hopefully, looking at her friend a little nervous for the answer. She felt like if she went too far the Doctor might pull out of going with her, what with how the Doc tended to hesitate around wearing anything that wasn’t her rainbow top and blue culottes.

“It’s… different… But yeah, I think I do. Couldn’t wear it every day but… I quite like it,” she blushed, turning a little to look at how great her behind looked in this dress. That was undeniable.

She added, catching a glimpse of Yaz’s feet, “no heels for me, though. Not a good idea.”

“No of course, I was thinking trainers would do it. Black trainers, its just edgy.”

That compromise was good enough for her, and looking at the complete outfit, trainers and all, she felt good. The shoe choice grounded her a little, which in a dress like _that,_ she needed.

Next thing, she found herself in Yasmin’s room to get her makeup and hair done, laid back on the bed while yaz straddled her waist. It was hard not to stare at how her dress rode up her thighs, had to remind herself this was just because it was the easiest position to comfortable apply makeup.

“Close your eyes,” Yaz instructed, placing eyeshadow carefully. She went for smokey orange and red hues, something dramatic. This opportunity may never arise again, so making the most of it was on the agenda. She had promised the Doctor that if she hated it, she could wipe it right off, but that didn’t matter. All of this, she was doing _for_ Yaz. She could honestly dress her up like a clown and it wouldn’t matter if it made Yasmin smile.

Red shadow and a touch of rosy gold glitter completed the eyes, and the Doctor struggled through the application of mascara and lashes, an experience she really did not want to go through again. On her lips, Yaz carefully overlined in red pencil and applied a liquid lipstick, her expression concentrated, tongue between her deep red lips and brows furrowed. She finished off with intense highlighter on the high points of the Doctor’s face before she clambered up off her.

The Doctor studied herself in the mirror after her hair had been styled, that didn’t take long, just a loose wave with the curling iron and then It was pinned out of her face. She’d never seen herself like this, so it was quite overwhelming but the admiring gaze that she could see Yaz giving her was enough of a confidence boost.

“Don’t let Graham or Ryan see me like this,” she chuckled, “I think they’d laugh.”

“No, don’t be silly. You look gorgeous Doctor, really. Now then,” Yaz grinned, opening a bottle of sweet wine, “let’s get this started.”

It was loud inside; the Doctor was almost scared to go in but Yasmin’s hand holding her own was a comfort enough to make anything less daunting.

“You good, love?” Yaz checked, and the Doctor nodded. It was hard for Yasmin to get over how beautiful she looked, and the funny part was how clueless the Doctor was about just how hot she looked.

Their entrance garnered attention, heads turning to look at them. No one recognised the hot blonde she was with, and she herself was quite the firecracker. Taking it in her stride, the Doctor appeared confident, even if on the inside she was having quite the meltdown.

“Let me get you a drink,” Yaz offered, leading her over to the bar. It was all pretty makeshift, one of Ryan’s friends was throwing the party but pretty much everyone was invited, so it was essentially someone’s living room and kitchen crammed with twenty-year-olds, a table with speakers and half empty bottles of alcohol and mixers strewn across it.

Yaz poured up a couple vodka cokes, she made hers a little stronger than the Doctors though, every time she’d seen her try particularly strong or bitter alcohols it always ended up spat back into the cup. And in a public setting, probably not worth the risk of such a thing happening.

“Try this,” she spoke over the music, handing her the paper cup. Apprehensive, the Doctor brought it to her lips and poked her tongue out just enough to get a taste, considering for a moment before she took an actual sip. It was mostly the cola she could taste, so it was a tolerable drink.

The Doctor never drank, so the buzz it gave her when she’d forced down the whole thing after that half a bottle of wine was quite nice.

“Ryan’s over there!” Yaz said excitedly and took the Doctor by the hand once more, guiding her through the tight crowd. She kept her close, not that there was much choice though, otherwise they’d end up getting separated with how chaotically everyone was moving around.

“Yaz! I didn’t think you’d come, I’m glad youre here,” he said, pulling her into a gentle hug, Tibo doing the same afterward.

“Yeah, I almost didn’t because of the whole thing, but as usual, I was rescued,” she grinned, looking at the Doctor. Ryan squinted a little, it took him a moment to actually recognise her.

“Doctor?! Is that you? Oh my god, wow!” Ryan chuckled, and she grinned, “you look great, woah!”  
“Thanks, it was all Yaz though, I can’t take any credit.”

“Thankyou for coming, though, Doctor. You don’t know how much it means to me, after what they did to me.”

“Seriously though Yaz,” Tibo began, taking a swig of his beer, “don’t pay it no mind okay? Izzy was popular in school but no one likes her anymore. The world has changed, no one here gives a fuck what gender anyone likes. Last I’d heard of her was getting glassed outside Dempsey’s for calling someone a slur. No one likes a tory in 2020. And not one with a fake tan that clapped.”

It made Yasmin laugh, and it brought her some comfort knowing she could be herself these days. She was bisexual, heavily preferred women though, and in school had been outed. Izzy Flint was already horrible to her, making racist remarks about her and her family. But when she’d been outed by someone she trusted, that’s when it got real bad. It had left her with a lot of trauma and internalised homophobia that had scarred her for a long time.

Ryan and Tibo had brought their own stash of ciders, and gladly handed them out to Yaz and the Doctor.

“All I’m saying is if I meet this Izzy I might have a lot to say to her,” the Doctor said, Yaz wasn’t sure what to make of that, but judging by how the Doctor had snapped recently, her uncertainty scared her a fair bit.

“Really, its fine guys, but thanks. Doctor, come on, lets go dance. We’ll see you two later,” Yasmin’s arm wrapped around the Doctor fondly, and the tipsy pair wandered off with their ciders in one hand, finding a spot among the crowd.

Their bodies were pushed up against each other, not much avoiding it in a crowded room like this, but they couldn’t deny that they’d have probably been just as all over each other in an empty room.

The playlist was mostly 2000s music, which the Doctor had many fond memories with especially because of Rose. She’d moved on now, but it made her smile all the same.

Yasmin’s body moved against her own, ‘Forever Young’ playing loudly. Just as loud was the hoard of people shouting the lyrics passionately, drinks in the air and stumbling out dance moves.

She hadn’t thought this would be her thing really, and perhaps it wasn’t, but the Doctor was enjoying herself. She cracked open the can of dark fruits, it made Yaz chuckle.

“You’re a real Sheffield pisshead now,” Yaz teased, making the blonde roll her eyes as she took a sip, hand on Yaz’s shoulder to steady herself as they danced, arm slowly snaking around the back of her neck, her companions arm firmly around her waist in return.

The pair were practically grinding on each other, and a certain tension in the air as glances were exchanged from eyes to lips suggestively. The Doctor sealed the gap eventually, when she was drunk enough having finished the cider, can thrown on the floor somewhere to be trampled on. 

She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but she pulled Yaz closer. The kiss was quite a mess, in their moderately drunken state, but it was hot and passionate, and they could stay like it all night. Teeth scraped against the Doctor’s bottom lip and she parted them, Yasmin’s tongue invited in to mesh with her own. She tasted like wine and fruit and alcohol, and it was heaven. If the Doctor and Yaz had the nerve sober, they’d have done this a long time ago, but neither of them could admit their feelings or desires for one another.

Soft moans were exchanged between the two of them as they revelled in the heat of the kiss, Yaz’s hand squeezing the Doctor’s ass, eliciting a cute little gasp, before she pulled away just a little for air.

The Doctor was having none of that though, grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her messily again, like she couldn’t get enough. Teeth and tongues, and hands in hair, it was desirous and heavy.

“Oh god,” Yaz laughed as she pulled away, “your lipstick. Come on, bathroom, let me clean it up. Then we’ll go outside, I need some air and a smoke.”

The queue for the bathroom was annoyingly long, but for a house party you couldn’t expect too much. They went in together, a drunk lad whistling at them.

“Piss off!” the Doctor slurred, sending the pair of them into hysterics as her date locked the door behind them. Yaz sat the Doctor on the toilet seat, positioning herself on her lap. One hand held her defined jaw firmly, tilting her head up, the other taking the lipstick she’d shoved in her bra, so she didn’t have to bring a bag, and carefully fixing the edges of the lipstick.

“Next time,” she said softly, planting a soft kiss on the Doctor’s freshly painted lips, “we’ll just have to deal with it. Only just put it on and I’m trying to resist you.”

She used a tissue to wipe away what had smudged, and was glad it wasn’t a traditional creamy lipstick otherwise it’d have been everywhere.

“So don’t,” she replied nonchalantly, hands on Yaz’s waist as she stood up, backing her into the wall opposite. Luckily the lipstick was matte, it dried down, so the mess was never too bad but making out so fiercely wasn’t a task any cosmetic could withstand.

Yaz whimpered, head tilted back, as the Doctors lips trailed against her throat. She nipped at her skin slowly, wanted to leave a few possessive marks on her skin, until it elicited a soft moan from who she was considering her date for the night.

Her hands were trailing down her red satin clad waist, reaching the hem at her thighs and lifting it up slowly, letting herself get carried away as her hands wandered.

Annoyingly, a knock at the door separated the two of them and Yaz huffed, flustered as she fixed her dress. She couldn’t help but laugh, and the Doctor did too, though the interruption was undeniably irritating.

“Let’s step outside,” Yaz requested, their hands interlocked, guiding her back through the dreaded crowd of drunk, sweaty people throwing themselves around, so they could stand by the front door where groups had congregated to smoke various substances, some to call taxis.

“You want one?” Yaz asked, her words were slurred a little as she placed a cigarette between her lips, covering the end of it with her palm as she lit it, to avoid the wind. How she could do something like that so gracefully was beyond the Doctor.

“Bad habit that, isn’t it? You shouldn’t.” The Doctor raised her brow, watching as Yasmin exhaled a cloud of smoke, rolling her eyes dismissively. It was undeniably hot though, she looked quite like something out of old Hollywood. But being honest, Yaz could crawl out of a bin and make it look glamorous.

“Not a habit, really. Only when I drink, and only for the high which you don’t get if you do it regularly,” she brushed off, “here, try it. Makes you all light headed for a moment, its calming.”

There was an attempt when Yaz showed her how to hold it, but like most, she choked on it, which amused them both to no end.

“It’s gross,” the timelord whined, letting Yaz finish it off, “tell you what though. I want chips. You want chips? Lets go get chips. It stinks in there. Rather go eat chips.”

“Yeah. But I have a question.”

“What is it, Yaz? You can ask me anything.”

“If you’re drive… If you’re doing the Tardis,” she said, laughing as her footing went wrong and she stumbled, the Doctor catching her, pretty gone herself though.

She regained balance and continued, “if youre, uh, zooming the tardis can you get done for drink driving?”

“You tell me, officer Khan. You’re coming home with me anyway, honey.”


	2. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tension is released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is pure filth  
> if u enjoyed this keep up w me on twitter @ tardisfacts for more ! mwah!!

“Doctor, really though, thanks for coming with me,” Yaz slurred, mouth full of cold, accidentally over-salted chips.

They were sat in a park across from the chip shop they’d stumbled into, hadn’t gotten further than that, when the Doctor had fallen over in the grass, her cone of chips ending up everywhere. After that, they’d made the drunken decision to plonk themselves down there, and Yasmin happily shared her chips with the Doctor, though the blonde did seem happy enough to eat them out of the grass.

She had eaten various awful substances though, soil being one of them, so it wasn’t something particularly out of her nature, drunk or not. Yaz couldn't tell if she preferred them off the ground, worryingly enough.

“Don’t thank me, I just wanted you to have a good night that’s all. You deserve it, Yaz. Where to next? Tardis?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, no. Lets go into town first, I’ll show you some better places than that party. Ooh! There’s this one place, on West street, they do cocktails in a fish bowl for six quid. Six quid! Mental.”

“Do you get fishes in it?”

“No, you pillock.”

They exchanged laughter for a moment, shoving more chips into their mouths. They weren’t even enjoying them, just a little too drunk and hungry to care, sat in the cold grass with their cans of pre-mixed pink gin and lemonade, now the Doctor had decided she liked it because it was just ‘fizzy juice’.

“We could just stay here,” Yaz smiled, “I’m having a good enough time just with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come ‘ere.”

The Doctor blushed, there was a glint in her eyes and a smug turning up of the corners of her mouth. Of course, she obliged, tilting her head back as she poured the remainder of her drink into her mouth messily before she crawled closer to Yasmin.

She was so delicate in the way she touched her, and yet here she was in her satin red dress looking like the most gorgeous, tempting devil.

Yaz took her hands in her own, guiding the Doctor to come sit on her lap, the tension had been building all night. Her dress rode up, being as form fitting as it was, but the Doctor really couldn’t give less of a regard for that.

“God, you’re such a mess, got it all over you. Gotta be more careful, angel,” Yasmin laughed, her voice was raspy and accent thick, and it sent chills down the timelord’s spine.

A hand entwined with her blonde locks, pulling her head back as her tongue pressed against the skin of her neck, making her breath hitch for a second as Yaz slowly dragged her tongue up along her throat where she’d dribbled gin. It made Yasmin laugh cockily, the way she seemed to unravel in just seconds.

She planted open-mouthed kisses against her skin, slow and breathy, making her date shudder. Her teeth gently scraped against the Doctor’s pale skin as Yasmin chuckled pompously, a moan drawn from the timelord’s lips when she was adorned with a pink mark, hues of purple and red slowly forming.

A squeak of surprise followed her moan when her dress was pulled up just a little more, the hand in her hair bringing her head to look forwards again, lips quickly caught in a fierce kiss. It was one in the morning, tucked away in a park behind some benches, not that any other circumstance could have stopped them.

Everything happened so fast, tongues in each other’s mouths again, tasting like a sweet blend of alcohols and a smoky tincture of cheap cigarettes. It was all so perfect, the buzz of intoxication fizzling through their veins, setting every little touch they exchanged on fire.

The Doctor fell back into the grass, not so gracefully, as Yaz held herself above her. She looked so ethereal like this, it’s why she called her angel, her soft blonde locks strewn out in the grass, green eyes ablaze. The slight smudging of mascara and worn away red lipstick made no difference, she was everything; she was the whole universe, an unattainable complex being, but in this moment, she was all Yasmin’s.

“What?” the Doctor asked sheepishly, searching her brown eyes worriedly.

“Nothing,” Yaz laughed, she really _was_ so clueless about how drop-dead gorgeous she was, it was hilarious and frustrating simultaneously.

Lips were pressed messily against each other once more, the Doctor pulling away when she felt a cold leg brush against her own.

“Yaz, you’re freezing,” she commented, lifting her dress a little more to pull out the Tardis key from the black lacy garter she’d kept it in.

“I’m fine.”

“No, really,” she said, the Tardis materialising around them. All desires aside, with drunkenness lowering your ability to pick up on how cold you really are, it was only an action out of care.

“Thanks babe,” Yasmin chuckled, lips brushing against the Doctor’s, “now shut up. Kay?”

Soft giggles and sweet kisses were exchanged on the Tardis floor, a hand between the blonde’s thighs creeping further up before, annoyingly, they were flung across the Tardis. It had a mind of its own, and unknowingly, Yaz had pressed one of the buttons underneath the main console, had bumped it accidentally with her high ponytail.

“Fuck sake,” the Doctor mumbled, hair a dishevelled mess and dress bunched up by her mid-thigh. She clambered clumsily to her feet, grabbing onto the console and jabbing at a few buttons, the pair of them laughing as they were thrown around, clinging to the console for dear life.

“Doctor, stop the damn thing!” Yasmin shouted, messing mindlessly with a lever she probably shouldn’t have touched.

“I’m trying!” The timelord whined childishly as her date made her way around the console, couldn’t keep off each other, quickly entangled in one other’s arms. The journey seemed to get a little steadier as the Doctor figured out how to stabilise it, but not before sending it into a flip. Luckily, the gravity was set so that they’d stumble but not get thrown from top to bottom.

“I won’t snitch that you’re drink driving.”

“Shut up, it pilots itself! I would never be so irresponsible-”

A loud bang rang in their ears when she pressed a few more buttons, the Tardis crash landing. Crash landing or not though, it was still a landing in the Doctor’s eyes.

“Where are we?” Yaz inquired curiously.

“Does it matter?”

“…Nah.” Yaz shrugged, grabbing the Doctor by the waist, “one more bastard interruption and so help me god.”

The Doctor was pushed against the console, her back to Yaz, who’s breath against her neck was utterly hair-raising. The sound of her zip unfastening filled the quiet room, and it was peeled slowly from her skin, dropping against the Tardis floor with a quiet thud.

For both of them the room was spinning, that buzz of being wasted tingling underneath their skin, nerves set alight as Yaz’s hand trailed slowly down her stomach, lips pressed to the back of her neck.

The Doctor’s breathing became heavier, the way Yasmin knew just how to touch her, hold her, how to fill her with need and desire, it made it hard to breathe.

“Is this all okay?” Yasmin asked, despite how drunk they were, she wanted a verbal cue to continue.

“Yea- ahh” the blonde couldn’t finish, teeth nipping at the skin of her neck, in a particularly sweet, spine-tingling spot.

Her small hand fiddled with the waistband of the Doctor’s underwear, and with her other hand she had to tighten her grip on her waist, to ease the squirming.

"Good... You're under arrest," she slurred, giggling, "for piloting a Tardis while drunk. Your fine is letting me fuck you,"

"And do you take payment up front, Officer Khan?"

"Of course, gorgeous."

That smug smile was spread across her face, hand now gliding underneath the fabric, middle finger pressing between her lips and applying a dizzying pressure to her clit. She felt like her legs might give out under her, and the strangled gasp she let out sent heat pooling at the pit of Yaz’s stomach.

Her finger traced back further, joined by her index finger, coating them in her wetness before they returned to circle her hardening clit. She revelled in the soft moans that it drew from her lips, such simple movement had her unwinding, hips slowly moving with Yasmin’s fingers, creating the perfect rhythm she wanted.

Yaz crept round a little to her side now, able to connect their lips while she got an easier angle to press two fingers into the Doctor, she was so slick that it was easily, despite how tight she was.

“Oh God, Yaz,” she moaned throatily, alcohol infused breath against her face as their lips brushed.

“Shh baby, I got you,” Yaz said, smirking against the Doctor’s lipstick smeared lips as she drove her fingers quickly, curled just right, palm rocking against the Doctor’s clit making it all the more intense.

The timelord’s mouth fell open, holding onto the console for support while Yaz worked her fingers so perfectly, dragging moan after moan out of her quivering partner. She took advantage of that, pressing open mouthed kisses to her lips, which were reciprocated as best as the poor, unravelling blonde could.

A mess of tongue and spit like always, the pair of them exchanged sighs of pleasure and sweet knowing giggles as Yaz brought the Doctor closer and closer to the edge, almost effortlessly.

Unable to focus, the kiss was broken, and Yaz smugly basked in the way her expression was contorted with utmost bliss, brows furrowed and lip caught between her teeth, jaw falling open. It was angelic, an image she’d see played over and over in her mind whenever she was alone.

“Yaz, I’m-“

“I know, honey. You’re making a fucking mess,” she laughed hotly, tongue pressed against her neck again, nipping at her throat.

Her moans came out as more high-pitched, almost little squeals, as she came undone on Yasmin’s fingers, contracting around them, knees almost buckling beneath her. Her mind felt like it was exploding, the feeling was heavenly. Yaz kept going until her hips twitched, guiding her through her orgasm, removing her hand not a moment too soon.

Her fingers were pretty much glistening, and the Doctor’s whimper when Yaz popped her fingers between her blood-red lips was godly.

“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me, Yasmin Khan…”


	3. choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So pretty,” she cooed, thumb against her willing tongue before it left again, smearing the remains of her red lipstick across her cheek with the spit she’d collected from her soft tongue.
> 
> The Doctor’s hearts were racing, being talked down to like this, being at Yasmin’s mercy while the room felt like it was spinning, it was all such a thrill.
> 
> Fingernails were digging into her flushed cheeks, keeping her mouth forcibly open as the sonic screwdriver’s curved end was dragged across her bottom lip painfully slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more filth. leave a comment if you're enjoying this and wanting more!   
> If theres any demand, the next chapter may or may not be thirteen confronting Izzy Flint.

The pair of them were laid bare in Yasmin’s bed, her room was much cosier than the Doctor’s which was a mess of paper and books strewn all over a metal tread plate floor. Yasmin’s was sunshine yellows and warm browns, fluffy blankets and oak furniture, a queen bed tucked to one side.

They’d been there under a blanket for a good hour, a mess of entwined limbs as they held each other, and of swirling tongues in hot kisses. They had all the time in the world to talk and tease one another, just take in the other’s body and every inch of its curvature, its scent and radiating heat.

“Doctor…” Yaz breathed, bottom lip between her teeth, as her date left open mouthed kisses along her chest, paying particular attention to her nipples when she got to them, wet pink tongue purling at the hardened, sensitive nubs.

Hollowing her blushing cheeks, she sucked one into her mouth, releasing with a crude pop.

While for the Doctor receiving was quite the experience in this body, she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to Yasmin’s body. She’d done this a million times before, in her other bodies, notably Riversong, then there’d been Rose, Clara, Sappho herself at one point not too long ago, Marilyn Monroe, queen Elizabeth… More than she could count.

With a grunt of frustration, she threw the blanket off them, it was tangling up and getting in the way, and the Doctor just wanted to taste her at this point, for her own pleasure. She loved doing this, and she was good at it, even while absolutely off her face.

There was a small gasp from Yaz as the Doctor’s soft lips trailed down her toned stomach, open mouthed and wet, but so gentle with her, like she was precious gold.

Fingers twined in her blonde locks as she flattened her tongue tauntingly against her delicately trimmed pubic area, hot breath right where Yaz needed her and yet so far away.

“Doctor.” Yaz said again, much more warningly this time, she was growing impatient, arousal so ardent that it almost hurt, had her feeling empty as she contracted around nothing.

Her moan came out as a relieved sigh when the Doctor’s hot tongue was pressing between her the softness of her folds, lapping at her wetness. The Doctor wasn’t sure if it was just that she’d drank so much of it she’d be tasting it permanently, or if Yaz really did taste like dark fruits.

The Doctor’s tongue meeting Yasmin’s clit made her almost squeal with delight, the feeling was heavenly. Her brown eyes couldn’t help but roll back when the warm pressure of the Doctor’s tongue massaged her engorged clit, drawing moan after moan from her ringent mouth.

The liquor that surged through them both heightened their senses, intensified every little touch and lick threefold.

All that filled the air was the ragged breathing and moaning from Yasmin, and crudely wet noises from between her legs.

Yaz gripped tightly on the blonde hair, pushing the subservient head closer to her, earning a chuckle from the Doctor as she worked her tongue expertly between Yaz’s thighs, which were closing round her head instinctively.

Reluctantly, having to force herself, the Doctor pulled away. She couldn’t help but smirk at the grunt of disappointment that came from her date as she sat up, getting out of bed to rummage through the pile of clothing on the floor. Despite the dressing up and the going out, the Doctor was still the Doctor, there was one thing she refused to ever leave behind.

And now she was settling back between Yasmin’s thighs eagerly, who saw the metal object gleam in the dim light and was now more than happy to forgive, knowing where the blonde’s mind had wandered.

The sonic screwdriver.

“Are you..?” Yaz began, unsure what to ask without it being too forward.

“Yes. If that’s okay…”

“Oh, definitely, just… Didn’t know it could… Be used for that.”

“I designed the shape on purpose.” Was all that she received in reply before that familiar, welcome tongue was exploring her wet folds again, those crude sounds accompanied this time by a few clicks, followed by buzzing. The Doctor only ever used the sonic for one thing, scanning, she didn’t know it had a setting like this on it. And now, her mind was wandering, images of what the Doctor might get up to at night in her room, and the thought made her dizzy, the heat of it shooting straight to her clit.

Squirming in anticipation, Yaz couldn’t repress the sob that fell from her lips as the Doctor’s tongue dragged further down, swirling at her entrance, but not without being replaced by the sonic. The vibrations against her clit came so suddenly, it caught her off guard and the feeling was so blissful.

“Oh, fuck,” she exhaled, head thrown back when the timelord’s tongue was pushing inside her shallowly, the unrelenting buzzing sending jolts of electric pleasure through her veins that made her thighs shake, grip on the Doctor’s hair tighten which elicited a moan from her.

“Could listen to you all day, Yaz. And you taste so, so good,” the Doctor said, her voice was venomously sweet, dripping like honey, and it was so intoxicating.

“Put… Put it inside me, please. God, please…” Yaz begged, impossibly trying to compose herself.

The derisive giggle from between her clamped thighs was infuriating, the timelord and her games. It reminded Yaz that if she wanted to get her own way, the Doctor needed to be told, not asked.

“Are you listening, Doctor?” she asked, her voice was almost a growl, “fuck me. Or I’ll do it my damn self.”

Twinkling green eyes looked innocently up at her, and the hand in her hair pulled it the crane further back. The Doctor watched her with cautious, searching eyes, tongue between her cutely pouted lips.

Yaz sat up further, the hand in her hair using it to pull her forwards, make her struggle to clamber closer towards her. She liked these games, Yaz was well aware, she enjoyed the chase. It wasn’t something she’d so readily admit, but the Doctor loved being cornered and told what to do.

Her grip loosened on her locks, fingers tenderly running through her short golden tresses instead, legs parted and the Doctor knelt obediently between them as a chaste kiss was pressed to her lips. She didn’t linger, and Yaz revelled in the whine when she pulled away from her lips quicker than she’d been against them.

Yasmin’s hand tightly seized her chiselled jaw, angling her gaze toward her, and the way the Doctor’s throat shifted as she thickly swallowed sent heat flooding between her thighs, she loved how powerful it had her feeling.

She plucked the metal instrument from the Doctors hands, examining it for a moment, almost mockingly.

Her thumb pressed against the Doctor’s bottom lip suggestively, a smirk spread confidently across her face as she pushed it into her mouth, forcing open her jaw.

“So pretty,” she cooed, thumb against her willing tongue before it left again, smearing the remains of her red lipstick across her cheek with the spit she’d collected from her soft tongue.

The Doctor’s hearts were racing, being talked down to like this, being at Yasmin’s mercy while the room felt like it was spinning, it was all such a thrill.

Fingernails were digging into her flushed cheeks, keeping her mouth forcibly open as the sonic screwdriver’s curved end was dragged across her bottom lip painfully slowly.

The cool metal was pressed against her tongue then, an adorable little squeak wrung from her throat as she watched on, Yaz’s hand firmly holding her jaw. She could have sworn bruises would form there with how tight her grip was, and she even hoped they would.

“But you know how you’d look even prettier?” Yasmin drawled, smiling in satisfaction as the Doctor’s brows knitted together, lifted innocently at the centre, wide eyed. All as if to ask, _what?_

“Choking, angel,” Yasmin said, sarcastically sweet, her words still quite slurred, “choking like the good little slut you are. Such a mess. So cute.”

She let go of her jaw, her hand lowering to grip her throat for a moment, sonic in her other hand. She squeezed at the sides, making the Doctor moan, shuffling in her place a little.

Her hand was swiftly entangled in the Doctor’s messy hair again, holding the sonic firmly as she watched the Doctor docilely wrap her perfect lips around the object, eyes boring into Yasmin’s own.

This was all about power, that’s what drove them both. Something about being powerless here and now when everything else was about making decisions and risking it all, it felt safe. It felt like home, in a very twisted way.

She whined as the sonic was pushed further back, Yaz sitting up more against her, adjusting to kneel so she was towering over the blonde and making her feel small.

Hand pulling back her head to open her up a little, the tip was pushed against the back of the throat, making her react with a little gag. Yasmin just found it endearing, pulling it out of her mouth to wipe her own spit along her lips and chin before it was pushed back in and the Doctor took it willingly, each time taking it that little bit deeper, soft chokes and splutters making for such a show.

Her eyes were reddened, tears forming in them instinctively, it was just the natural reaction for her eyes to water. Mascara was smearing under her eyes, worsening each time she screwed her pretty eyes shut as the metal was welcomed back into her throat unrelentingly as Yaz guided her head with force.

The blackened tear that rolled along her cheek left a dark streak, and there was a slight stinging of wet mascara that had found its way into her tear duct, but she didn’t care. She was much too focused on blinking her tears away, giving Yasmin the pleading look she knew was so appreciated while she strained on the object being thrust into her mouth.

“Such a good girl. Maybe you’ll listen to me now when I tell you what I want, don’t want to have to ruin your throat every time,” came Yaz’s raspy voice in her ear, accent thick and her words so filthy.

She slid it out, slick with spit, trailing the tip down along the Doctor’s neck and between her breasts, her breath hitching as it was settled between her legs, barely touching her but enough to give her goose bumps.

“I don’t want to hear a sound, Doctor.” She said firmly, the sonic screwdriver pressed right against her, between her folds, and it was so hard not to whimper with want.

She wasn’t prepared for her next move, hadn’t seen it coming, the sonic being thrust into her slowly, the curve of it fitting her walls so harmoniously, it was heavenly. She was holding onto Yaz for support, and before she knew it being fucked incessantly with her own sonic screwdriver, the tip curved in such a way that it nudged that sweet spot harshly every time.

“Yaz, I-“ she cried, unable to keep it together. But her moan of despair was so much more nettled when it was removed, so quickly that she clenched on nothing, and the emptiness was fiery and agonizing, the high she’d been chasing crushed.

“What did I say to you?” Yasmin asked, a soft chuckle as she leaned forwards, lips lingering against the Doctor’s for a short moment.

“You can’t behave, can you?” she sighed, with false, dramatic pity, “clean your mess.”

Fingers dug into her cheeks again as she held the sonic before her, still, like she was waiting for something. Soon catching on, the timelord stuck her tongue out, accepting the metal object being rolled against it as she humiliatingly tasted herself.

The sonic screwdriver was pushed into her mouth once more, and the timelord was so willing, cheeks hollowed and tongue lapping around it, cleaning it off inch by inch as it was shoved further back.

It lasted longer this time, Yaz wanted to really test her limits, fucking her throat and asserting her dominance. The tip of the sonic in her throat made her choke like always, but it was kept there for a moment longer, making the timelord red in the cheeks.

There was a little squeak as it was slowly twisted, just to push her that bit further, and it made Yasmin chuckle.

It was hard not to delight in just how much of a disaster she’d turned her into, sitting there so submissive and red in the cheeks, covered in her own tears, and spit, and smudged lipstick across her cheek. She looked so helpless and destroyed, and so pretty.

The Doctor gasped for air when it was removed, thrown to the side as she was dragged into a kiss with such ferocity, she felt she might black out.

“Let me make you come,” she whined, against Yasmin’s lips, “please.”

Her begging was to some avail, getting Yasmin laid down, the Doctor settling back between her legs, wasting no time this time around at giving her exactly what she wanted. The sound of the sonic humming again filled the room, and Yaz felt her stomach tighten in anticipation and excitement, desire and need. It had been crafted so perfectly, reached where she needed it to as the Doctor slowly gained momentum, lips sucking at her clit all the while.

It was intense, so much at once, and Yaz felt like she might explode. The images replaying in her mind of the Doctor choking and spluttering all at her mercy added to the rush of chasing her orgasm.

Her engorged clit was lapped at and sucked on, stimulating her just the way she needed to come undone, feeling it build continuously in the pit of her abdomen.

The buzzing was a little muted, with the sonic being inside her, vibrating away harshly at her sweetest spot. A click before it was nudged against that spot once more, the buzzing intensified threefold, on a much higher setting sent her reeling, back arching up and a pleasured sob escaping her red lips. 

"Ohh, fuck, you fucking bitch," she gasped, chuckling softly as she gathered herself, but only momentarily before she was letting out another joyful moan. 

Her high was creeping up on her, but hit her like a ton of bricks. It crashed over her in waves, intoxication in her veins only heightening the feeling of bliss. She swore she blacked out for a moment in that spinning room, saw stars, felt them even, under her skin, setting her alight in utter ecstasy.

They spent hours rolling around in those sheets from then on, drawing orgasm after orgasm from each other until they were utterly spent. After the Doctor had used her sonic to fuck her, like she’d asked, tip nudging against her gspot repeatedly while it was set buzzing away, she swore she’d have to steal it every now and then. She’d never felt so good, it was magical.

That, or it was the fact her super-hot crush was the one ripping the orgasm out of her.

Yeah. That probably had something to do with it.


End file.
